bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raikū Murciélago
Raikū Murciélago (來空黒翼大魔, Murciélago Raikū; lit. Coming Void of the Black-Winged Great Demon ) is a child of Purgatory who crossed over into the . She landed in Genesis City and became a member of The Saints. She is the wielder of the Sovereign Stone Kurokami. Appearance Normally seen with her eyes seemingly closed, Raikū's eye colour is undetermined and happens to have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil. She has blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Raikū always seems to be smiling for an unknown reason. Personality Generally, Raikū is a sophisticated, patient, and polite woman. Both to her enemies and allies alike, she commonly shows respect and pleasantry and is rarely ever known to get arrogant or frustrated in combat. She is rarely seen without some sort of smile on his face (which can often infuriate the people she is fighting or talking to at the time). She also has a hobby for picking on her teammates both bluntly and in humor, particularly Arthur. As a result of their differing personalities but connection to each other as teammates, they share quite a complex, but close relationship. History Powers & Abilities Great Strength: She can shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors with just his little finger. Great Speed: Raikū is extremely fast, able to dodge multiple rocks thrown by the expert assassin Shitsuki at close range. She can slaughter multiple average hollows before they even have a chance to see her moving. Grimoire Liber Ivonis (Latin for Book of Ebion) is the name of Raikū's grimoire. When activated it takes the form of a cracked black gauntlet, on her right arm which reaches up to her elbow. To activate/summon Liber Ivonis she says "Reveal your exploits Liber Ivonis" :Liber Ivonis Special Ability: Liber Ivonis's ability revolves around dealing great damage to otherworldly entities, shingami, Arrancars ect. She stated that this works by using their own abilities and power against them. In addition she stated, during her escape from Purgatory cause it to shatter into multiple pieces. Which were scattered around genesis city, which limits her true abilities. :*'prioribus Formulis: Transvoratio' (Latin for, First Formulae: Absorption): is Raikū's first spell and what lends itself to Liber Ivonis ability. At the instance of an attack, Raikū raises her hand and says "prioribus Formulis: Transvoratio" or just "Transvoratio". Upon doing so a unique seal that extends from her at a given distance. Upon an impact with an enemy attack the seal reacts, by breaking down the attack back into energy which Liber Ivonis absorbs. She has stated that the more complicated the attack the longer the seal takes to work. :*'Prioribus Cantamen: Infesti Nocumentum' (Latin for, First Spell: Maleficent Harm): :*'Secundo Cantamen: Fantasma Contritio' (Latin for, Second Spell: Phantom Destruction): Raikū gathers energy into her palm, which split into a sphere with three seals about it. The seals then begin to gather energy. After gathering a set amount energy the seal shatters releasing the energy gathered in a certain direction that she points to. :*'Reconditus Excito Number I - Informis Spawn' (Latin for, Arcane Summon Number 1 - Formless Spawn): Raikū cuts her palm, she then utters an unknown phrase. Upon doing so several red spheres of blood appears and begins floating around her arms. By throwing a sphere into an object. The sphere begins to glow and melds with the object. Moments later a Formless mass appears from the object, which she calls a "Homunculus". She is able to command the homunculus like puppets. She has stated that the strength of the homunculus are equal to the size of the blood stone. They are extremely resilient and very difficult to dispatch. A Formless spawn can take any shape and can attack their targets in nearly every conceivable way. They are surprisingly flexible and plastic-like, and can quickly flow into an area through the tiniest of cracks. Trivia Quotes *(About Purgatory) "It's bloody, messy, 31 flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360 degree combat. But there was something about being there, it felt................pure."